ΡΑΔΙΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΑ
Λ. Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philoaopher in new Energy) Σεπτέμβριος 18 του 2017 Η ραδιενέργεια είναι η αυθόρμητη αποσύνθεση των πυρήνων με εκπομπή σωματιδίων όπως είναι τα σωματίδια α, β, και γ καθώς τα ονόμασε ο Becquerel το 1896 όταν για πρώτη φορά παρατήρησε ότι το στοιχείο ουράνιο μπορεί να μαυρίσει ένα φωτογραφικό φιλμ . Μετά από αυτή την πολύ σπουδαία ανακάλυψη το 1897 ο J. J. Thomson ανακάλυψε ότι η ακτινοβολία β του Becquerel είναι το ηλεκτρόνιο ως συστατικό του λεγομένου ατόμου του υδρογόνου. Όμως ο J. J. Thomson στην αρχή δέχθηκε πολύ αυστηρή κριτική, διότι οι τότε φυσικοί νόμιζαν ότι όλα τα στοιχεία όπως είναι και το στοιχείο του υδρογόνου καταλήγουν σε μια αδιαίρετη ποσότητα το ‘άτομο’ (άτμητο) όπως δίδασκε ο Έλληνας ατομικός φιλόσοφος ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ. Τελικά σήμερα είναι γνωστό ότι οι πιο μικρές και αδιαίρετες ποσότητες στη φύση είναι το σπιν S = h/2π, όπου h είναι η σταθερά του Planck (1900) και το φορτίο e = 1,6/1019 coulomb που ανακάλυψε ο Millikan to 1909. Στο μεταξύ το 1898 το ζεύγος Pierre και Marie Curie με νέα πειράματα που τους οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των δύο νέων ραδιενεργών στοιχείων, του πολωνίου και του ραδίου, έβγαλαν το συμπέρασμα ότι η ραδιενέργεια είναι ένα φαινόμενο που συνδέεται με τα άτομα, ανεξάρτητα από την φυσική ή την χημική κατάστασή τους. Επίσης το 1899 έγινε η ανακάλυψη του ραδιενεργού αερίου ραδονίου από τους Rutherford και Soddy. Την επόμενη χρονιά (1900) όταν ο Planck ανακάλυψε ότι το φως αποτελείται από τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν φάνηκε ότι η ακτινοβολία γ του Becquerel ερμηνεύεται μάλλον με τα σωματίδια του φωτός του Νεύτωνα, που τελικά έχουν ενέργεια και μάζα, αφού όλα τα οπτικά πειράματα της ατομικής φυσικής έδειχναν να μην συμβιβάζονται με τα πεδία της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS).και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Ας σημειωθεί ότι το διπολικό φωτόνιο που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) δικαιώνει όχι μόνο τον Planck αλλά και την ατομική φιλοσοφία του Δημόκριτου, αφού έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 και περιέχει την πιο μικρή και αδιαίρετη ποσότητα, τη στροφορμή S = h/2π . Λόγου χάρη οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801 έρχονται σε αντίθεση με τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, αφού την καμπύλωση του φωτός όπως την επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner την ερμήνευσε και ο Planck το 1907 προτείνοντας ότι τα κβάντα φωτός που ανακάλυψε ο ίδιος έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς τους hν. (Physics4u-η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Δυστυχώς το 1905 ο Αϊνστάιν στην ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, ενώ για την αυξημένη ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου που προέρχεται από την απορρόφηση της ενέργειας hν των κβάντα του Planck εφήρμοσε το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, (Βραβείο Νόμπελ), εντούτοις για την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου όπως έδειξαν τα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1901) δεν χρησιμοποίησε το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας ( correct explanation of photoelectric effect), διότι καθώς ήταν πολύ επηρεασμένος από τα πεδία του Maxwell πίστεψε ότι τα κβάντα ενέργειας του Planck (φωτόνια) είναι κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Έτσι αμέσως την ίδια χρονιά (1905) για την ερμηνεία της αυξημένης μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου ακολούθησε όχι το νόμο της απορρόφησης που προέβλεψε ο J. J. Thomson , αλλά βιάστηκε να αναπτύξει την άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας (invalidity of special relativity) ακολουθώντας τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του Lorentz(1904) περί της σχετικής κίνησης του ηλεκτρονίου μέσα σε ένα ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell (INVALID LORENTZ TRANSFORMATIONS). Και επειδή πολύ αργότερα (1938) ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» αναγνώρισε ότι τα κβάντα ενέργειας του Planck έχουν μάζα m = hν/c2 αλλά χωρίς να αναθεωρήσει επίσημα τις αρχικές απόψεις του, και επειδή το 1963 οι δυο Αμερικανοί φυσικοί French και Tessman απέδειξαν πειραματικά τα λάθη του Maxwell, τελικά αυτά τα πειράματα σε συνδυασμό και με τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής, που επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο ου Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης, στάθηκαν η αφορμή για να παρουσιάσω στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής του 1993 την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που ακυρώνουν τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. Με άλλα λόγια τελικά η ακτινοβολία γ του Becquerel αποδείχθηκε ότι είναι διπολικά φωτόνια με ενέργεια hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Έτσι η ακτινοβολία γ του Becquerel όταν απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση ΔΕ της ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου, αλλά και στην αύξηση ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. Ένα δεύτερο πρόβλημα που ασφαλώς είχε σχέση με την ερμηνεία της ακτινοβολίας β του Becquerel δημιούργησε το πείραμα του Kaufmann, ο οποίος απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο που ανακάλυψε ο J. J. Thomson όταν εκπέμπεται από τον πυρήνα έχει μια μέγιστη αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ= μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων. Και ενώ ο ίδιος ο Kaufmann ερμήνευσε το πείραμά του με την εφαρμογή του νόμου της απορρόφησης που προέβλεψε ο J. J. Thomson, αντίθετα ο Αϊνστάιν ακολουθώντας τις άκυρες υποθέσεις του Lorentz περί σχετικής κίνησης του ηλεκτρονίου μέσα σε ένα ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα, ανέπτυξε τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας που παραβιάζει και τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Τελικά το μέγα αυτό πρόβλημα για την ερμηνεία της ακτινοβολίας β του Becquerel λύθηκε μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (Chadwick 1932) , την ανακάλυψη των φορτισμένων quarks ( u = +2e/3 και d = -e/3) στα νουκλεόνια από τον Gell-Mann (1964), καθώς και την ανακάλυψη των μαγνητικών ροπών στο πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο. Πραγματικά μετά από τη συστηματική ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) όπου με την αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού αποδείχθηκε ότι η μέγιστη αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου της διάσπασης β οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας (Δm = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων) που προκύπτει κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου (n ) σε πρωτόνιο (p). (TΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ). Σήμερα είναι πια γνωστή η νέα δομή των νουκλεονίων : n = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = 939,565 MeV/c2 p = +5d +4u = 288 quarks = 938,272 MeV/c2 Οπότε n-p = ddd -dud = d-u = 1,293 MeV/c2 Και επειδή η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου είναι 0,511 ΜeV /c2 τότε 1,293/0,511 = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση καθώς η ασταθής τριάδα ddd του νετρονίου μετατρέπεται στη σταθερή τριάδα dud του πρωτονίου έχουμε μια απελευθέρωση ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ενέργειας ΔW = 1,293 MeV που συνοδεύεται από το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = 1,293 MeV/c2. Δηλαδή όταν το νετρόνιο είναι ελεύθερο εξαιτίας της ασταθούς τριάδας (ddd) μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο με τη σταθερή τριάδα (dud) και επομένως κάποιος θα περίμενε εξαιτίας του ελλείμματος της μάζας Δm = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια να έχουμε εκπομπή 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων. Βέβαια αυτό δεν μπορεί να συμβεί, αφενός διότι το ηλεκτρόνιο δεν μπορεί σύμφωνα με τον ατομικό φιλόσοφο ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟ να διαιρεθεί σε μικρότερα κομμάτια, και αφετέρου θα πρέπει να μην παραβιασθεί και ο νόμος της διατήρησης του φορτίου. Έτσι η διάσπαση β δίδεται από τη σχέση n = p + e- +ν- ή ddd = dud + e- +ν- Σε αυτή την περίπτωση επειδή η τριάδα ddd έχει συνολικό φορτίο (-e) και η τριάδα dud μηδενικό φορτίο τότε αναγκαστικά εκπέμπεται ένα ηλεκτρόνιο με το ίδιο το φορτίο (-e) αλλά με μέγιστη αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ = 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων όταν φυσικά το αντινετρίνο ( ν-) δεν θα έχει κινητική ενέργεια οπότε θα εμφανίζεται με σχεδόν μηδενική μάζα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι το αντινετρίνο (ν-) διαφέρει από το νετρίνο (ν) διότι το αντινετρίνο έχει στην περιφέρεια αρνητικό φορτίο και στο κέντρο θετικό φορτίο, ενώ το νετρίνο έχει στην περιφέρεια θετικό φορτίο και στο κέντρο αρνητικό φορτίο. (ΝΕΤΡΙΝΟ ΑΝΤΙΝΕΤΡΙΝΟ). Από την άλλη μεριά είναι πολύ γνωστό στην ιστορία της πυρηνικής φυσικής ότι ο Anderson το 1932 ανακάλυψε στην κοσμική ακτινοβολία το ποζιτρόνιο (θετικό ηλεκτρόνιο e+) και δυο χρόνια αργότερα μετά από πολλά πειράματα το ζεύγος Curie παρατήρησε ότι ο φωσφόρος-30 μετατρέπεται σε πυρίτιο-30 με ταυτόχρονη εκπομπή ποζιτρονίου που συνοδεύεται από ένα νετρίνο ( ν ), επειδή ένα πρωτόνιο της δομής του φωσφόρου-30 εξαιτίας της ενέργειας άπωσης των pp συστημάτων μετατρέπεται σε νετρόνιο σύμφωνα με την εξίσωση p = n + e+ + ν Εδώ επιβάλλεται να απορροφηθεί ενέργεια από την ηλεκτρική άπωση των πρωτονίων, αφού το πρωτόνιο είναι πιο ελαφρύ από το νετρόνιο κατά 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια. Ένας άλλος τρόπος αποσύνθεσης, είναι και η γνωστή σύλληψη Κ-ηλεκτρονίου. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση έχουμε τη σύλληψη ενός ηλεκτρονίου από τον πυρήνα, για να μετατραπεί ξανά ένα πρωτόνιο σε ένα νετρόνιο σύμφωνα με την εξίσωση p + e- = n + ν Και εδώ το καθαρό αποτέλεσμα είναι επίσης μια μείωση του ατομικού αριθμού κατά μια μονάδα. Η διαδικασία είναι αισθητή μόνο επειδή η αφαίρεση του ηλεκτρονίου από την τροχιά του οδηγεί στην εκπομπή μιας ακτίνας-Χ. Ιστορικά, και το πρόβλημα της δομής των σωματιδίων α άργησε να λυθεί, παρότι το 1932 ανακαλύφθηκε το νετρόνιο που έδειξε ότι το σωματίδιο άλφα αποτελείται από δυο πρωτόνια και δυο νετρόνια, δηλαδή ότι είναι ο πυρήνας He-4 = 2p +2n του ατόμου του ΗΛΙΟΥ. Αυτό οφείλονταν στο γεγονός ότι οι τότε φυσικοί εγκατέλειψαν τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού παρότι είχαν μεγάλη επιτυχία στο μοντέλο του Bohr, επειδή τα τότε πειράματα έδειχναν ότι το νετρόνιο δεν έχει κατανομές φορτίου και γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε ονομάστηκε νετρόνιο. Ωστόσο το 1964 ο Gell-Mann ανακαλύπτοντας τα φορτισμένα quarks u και d νόμισε ότι τόσο το πρωτόνιο όσο και το νετρόνιο έχουν μόνο απλές τριάδες από quarks ( p = uud και n= dud) οι οποίες δίνουν πολύ μικρές κατανομές φορτίων που δεν συμβιβάζονται με τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών. Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα παρότι υπάρχει μια φανερή ασυμφωνία ανάμεσα στις υποθέσεις του Gell-Mann και τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών, η WIKIPEDIA εξακολουθεί να μας δίνει αυτές τις απλές τριάδες των quarks στο πρωτόνιο και στο νετρόνιο που εκτός των άλλων μας οδήγησαν και σε λαθεμένες θεωρίες αναφορικά με τη δομή των πυρήνων, με αποτέλεσμα να υπάρχουν αντιφάσεις που κλονίζουν την αξιοπιστία της, αφού η ίδια η WIKIPEDIA μας δίνει τις πειραματικές τιμές των μαγνητικών ροπών του πρωτονίου (μ = +2,793) και του νετρονίου( μ = -1,913). Έτσι από τη λεπτομερή ανάλυση αυτών των ροπών και ύστερα από τηναναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης αποδείχθηκε ότι το πρωτόνιο περιέχει 9 έξτρα φορτισμένα quarks, ενώ το νετρόνιο έχει 12 έξτρα φορτισμένα quarks που μας δίνουν την ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια σύνδεσης Ε = 2,2246 MeV για το απλό δευτερόνιο (pn) και την πολύ πιο ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης Ε = 28,29 MeV για τον πυρήνα του Ηλίου-4. Ως γνωστό το δευτερόνιο έχει σπιν (+1/2 +1/2 = +1) γεγονός που απορρίπτει τη λεγόμενη αρχή τουPauli των αντίθετων σπιν που ισχύει στα ηλεκτρόνια με σπιν (+1/2 -1/2 = 0). Παρόλα αυτά η WIKIPEDIA εξαιτίας των άκυρων πυρηνικών θεωριών μας πληροφορεί λαθεμένα ότι η πυρηνική δομή στηρίζεται στην αρχή των αντίθετων σπιν του Pauli. Επίσης το δευτερόνιο ( pn) εξαιτίας του σπιν (s = +1 ) έχει μια οριζόντια γραμμική δομή με ενέργεια σύνδεσης Ε = 2,2246 MeV που ξεπερνάει το όριο της ενέργειας Ε = 1,293 MeV της διάσπασης του νετρονίου και γι αυτό το λόγο στο δευτερόνιο δεν παρατηρούμε ραδιενέργεια της διάσπασης β. Όμως στο Tρίτιο (npn) επειδή ο πρώτος οριζόντιος δεσμός (np) εμφανίζει ενέργεια σύνδεσης (Ε =1,3 MeV) δηλαδή ενέργεια που βρίσκεται στο όριο της διάσπασης β παρατηρούμε ότι το Τρίτιο είναι ένα ασταθές νουκλίδιο , διότι το νετρόνιο (n) μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο (p) για να σχηματισθεί το σταθερό Ήλιο-3 (pnp). Εδώ με έκπληξη παρατηρούμε ότι ο πρώτος οριζόντιος δεσμός (pn) του Ηλίου-3 εμφανίζει την ίδια ενέργεια σύνδεσης (Ε =1,3 MeV), και παρόλα αυτά το Ηe-3 είναι σταθερό επειδή το νετρόνιο βρίσκεται στο κέντρο και δένει με τα δυο πρωτόνια με δυο δεσμούς. Με άλλα λόγια σε πυρήνες όπου κυριαρχεί η ακτινοβολία β σίγουρα υπάρχουν απλοί δεσμοί των εξωτερικών νετρονίων που έχουν ενέργεια σύνδεσης μικρότερη από το όριο Ε = 1,293 MeV. Λόγου χάρη στο ραδιενεργό άνθρακα με 6p και 8n τα δυο έξτρα νετρόνια συνδέονται με τα πρωτόνια με απλούς δεσμούς, ενώ στο σταθερό άζωτο που αποτελείται από 7p και 7n δεν υπάρχουν νετρόνια που να συνδέονται με απλούς δεσμούς. ( Structure of Nitrogen isotopes). Ιστορικά, το 1911 ο Rutherford με τη χρήση των σωματιδίων α απέδειξε την ύπαρξη πυρήνων μέσα στα άτομα οπότε από τότε η πυρηνική υπόθεση άρχισε να αναπτύσσεται με μια αναθεωρημένη θεωρία της ατομικής δομής, αφού διαπιστώθηκε ότι το άτομο αποτελείται από ένα βαρύ κεντρικό πυρήνα που περιβάλλεται από ένα νέφος ηλεκτρονίων με μάζα 1836 πιο μικρή από τη μάζα του πρωτονίου και 1838,5 φορές πιο μικρή από τη μάζα του νετρονίου. Κατά συνέπεια μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου τα πειράματα της αυξημένης μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου έδειξαν όχι μόνο ότι αυτή οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας (n-p) = Δm = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια αλλά και στην απορρόφηση της μάζας m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. (Correct Compton effect). Με άλλα λόγια μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932) αποδείχθηκε όχι μόνο ότι το σωματίδιο α αποτελείται από δυο πρωτόνια και δυο νετρόνια, αλλά και το γεγονός ότι η ακτινοβολία γ είναι φωτόνια με μάζα m = hν/c2 ακυρώνοντας την υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα) και επιβεβαιώνοντας το νόμο της απορρόφησης. Πάντως η απώλεια ενός άλφα σωματιδίου από έναν πυρήνα οδηγεί στο σχηματισμό ενός νέου πυρήνα, ελαφρύτερου από τον αρχικό κατά τέσσερις μονάδες ατομικής μάζας . Λόγου χάρη ένας πυρήνας του ισοτόπου ουρανίου με μαζικό αριθμό Α = 92p + 146n = 238, μετά την εκπομπή ενός άλφα σωματιδίου (2p +2n), γίνεται ένας πυρήνας του στοιχείου θορίου με μαζικό αριθμό A = 90p + 144n = 234. Και επειδή η πυρηνική δομή του θορίου είναι τέτοια όπου ένα νετρόνιο συμβαίνει να έχει απλό δεσμό με ενέργεια μικρότερη από το όριο (Ε = 1,293 MeV) τότε όπως συμβαίνει και στο ασταθές Τρίτιο, (npn), το ένα νετρόνιο θα μετατραπεί σε πρωτόνιο, και έτσι το Θόριο-234 θα μετατραπεί σε Πρωτακτίνιο-234 = (91p + 143n) εκπέμποντας ένα ηλεκτρόνιο και ένα αντινετρίνο. Ένα σημαντικό πρόβλμα που απασχολούσε τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα ήταν να αποκαλύψουν ποιες είναι εκείνες οι δυνάμεις που έλκουν και εκείνες που απωθούν ώστε να ερμηνευθεί η εκπομπή των σωματιδίων άλφα. Πάντως αυτό το πρόβλημα λύθηκε με την αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού στην εργασία μου του 2003. Βέβαια πριν από την εργασία μου αναπτύχθηκαν ποικίλες θεωρίες εξαιτίας της εγκατάλειψης των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και ήταν αδύνατο να λυθεί το πρόβλημα, αφού όλοι οι πυρηνικοί φυσικοί δεν μπορούσαν να φαντασθούν ότι το νετρόνιο ως ουδέτερο θα μπορούσε να είναι υπεύθυνο για τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις σύνδεσης της πυρηνικής δομής. Μάλιστα 3 χρόνια νωρίτερα από την καταχώρηση της εργασίας μου “ Charge distributions in nucleons able to create the nuclear structure” στο βιβλίο του 2005 HNPS: ADVANCES IN NUCLEAR PHYSICS (σελίδες 295-303) ο καθηγητής της πυρηνικής φυσικής Γ. Γούναρης του ΑΠΘ δεν ήθελε να ακούσει τίποτε όταν κλήθηκα να τον ενημερώσω για τις κατανομές των φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια. Σήμερα λοιπόν εξαιτίας των κατανομών των φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια είναι γνωστό ότι στους πυρήνες έχουμε δεσμούς μόνο πρωτονίου- νετρονίου, δηλαδή δεσμούς (pn) με ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας, όπου το πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο σε πολύ κοντινές αποστάσεις λειτουργούν ως διπολικά σωματίδια. Αντίθετα οι πυρηνικοί φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα για τις πολύ κοντινές αποστάσεις της τάξεως του ενός fermi πίστευαν ότι υπήρχαν υποθετικές ισχυρές δυνάμεις έλξης σε όλα τα συστήματα, pn, pp, και nn, και κατά ένα περίεργο τρόπο το σύστημα pp σε μακρινές αποστάσεις λειτουργούσε με τις γνωστές ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης του Coulomb. Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα η WIKIPEDIA εξαιτίας των άκυρων πυρηνικών θεωριών εξακολουθεί να μας πληροφορεί λαθεμένα για τέτοια ελκτικά συστήματα (pp) τα οποία έξω από τις διαστάσεις του πυρήνα μετατρέπονται κατά ένα περίεργο τρόπο σε συστήματα (pp) άπωσης. Στην πραγματικότητα στο ήλιο-4 λειτουργούν μόνο οι δεσμοί (pn) που είναι οι έλξεις στις πλευρές του ορθογωνίου παραλληλογράμμου και λόγω της γεωμετρίας οι δεσμοί αυτοί ξεπερνούν τις απώσεις (pp) και (nn) των διαγωνίων, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στον κρύσταλλο του χλωριούχου νατρίου, όπου οι δεσμοί χλωρίου- νατρίου ξεπερνούν τις απώσεις νατρίου-νατρίου και χλωρίου-νατρίου. Συγκεκριμένα στο ουράνιο 238 ένας πυρήνας του Ηλίου-4 συνδέεται με τα γειτονικά νουκλεόνια μόνο με δεσμούς (pn) μικρής εμβέλειας. Όμως τα υπόλοιπα 90 πρωτόνια επειδή είναι μακριά χάνουν το διπολικό τους χαρακτήρα που τον παρείχαν τα 5d και 4u έξτρα φορτισμένα quarks και λειτουργούν μόνο με το πλεόνασμα φορτίου (+e) όπου οι pp ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις ως απώσεις μεγάλης εμβέλειας αθροίζονται για να φθάσουν το όριο των έλξεων από τους pn γειτονικούς δεσμούς μικρής εμβέλειας. Πάντως με έκπληξη το 1928 με πειράματα αποδείχθηκε από τους Gamow, Gurney και Condon ότι έχουμε εκπομπή πυρήνων άλφα ακόμη και στην περίπτωση που το άθροισμα των pp απώσεων μεγάλης εμβέλειας δεν φθάνει στο όριο των έλξεων από τους γειτονικούς pn δεσμούς μικρής εμβέλειας. Αυτό το φαινόμενο ονομάστηκε κβαντομηχανικό φαινόμενο σήραγγας και μελετήθηκε με την εφαρμογή των εξισώσεων του Schrodinger. Τις πιο πολλές φορές η εκπομπή άλφα ή βήτα σωματιδίων συνοδεύεται και από εκπομπή ακτινοβολίας γ η οποία οφείλεται σε μια αποδιέγερση του ασταθούς πυρήνα που προκαλεί η εκπομπή άλφα ή βήτα σωματιδίων. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι για την αποκάλυψη της λεπτομερούς φύσης και της διαδικασίας της γέννησης των τριών ακτινοβολιών α, β, και γ του Bequerel οι θεωρητικοί φυσικοί του εικοστού αιώνα δεν τα κατάφεραν να δώσουν την οριστική λύση παρότι τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής ήταν πολύ αξιόλογα. Βέβαια το μέγα εμπόδιο σε αυτή την εξέλιξη ήταν οι δυο θεωρίες των πεδίων του Maxwell και της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν, αφού η πολύ μεγάλη ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου οδήγησε στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Στην ίδια εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού δυστυχώς οδηγήθηκε και ο Gell-Mann παρότι ανακάλυψε τα φορτία των up και down quarks. Τελικά τα πολύ αξιόλογα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών σε συνδυασμό και με τα φορτισμένα quarks του Gell-Mann άνοιξαν τις πύλες για την αποκάλυψη όχι μόνο της δομής των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων αλλά και της δομής των άλφα σωματιδίων. Category:Fundamental physics concepts